


A Deadly Kiss

by Ajsushi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Death, F/M, Graphic Description, Mass Murder, Murder, Romance, Violence, new ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajsushi/pseuds/Ajsushi
Summary: A Jhin/Sona fanfic I wrote for my Secret Santa in my writing server.
Relationships: Sona Buvelle/Khada Jhin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: That Writing Place Fic Drop





	A Deadly Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EgoDominusTuus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/gifts).



Blood painted the snow, spreading slowly like watercolor paints on a canvas. The targets’ mouths were stretch wide, their dying breaths rang the last few notes in the song of death, the trill of the scream ending in a grand fortissimo that the memory of it sent a chill down Jhin’s spine.  
Polishing what little blood he got on his guns, because even the greatest artist made messes sometimes, he felt the hunger inside him grow. As he looked at the targets, he felt disappointment that they didn’t put up more of a fight. The guards went down with no hesitation, and the leader, a shorter, plump but supposedly powerful man, begged for his life. Generally, that would give Jhin some excitement, the begging a short but beautiful song he longed to hear but was short and far between each killing. This time though, the words grated on his nerves, and he ended the man’s life very quickly.   
The streets were quiet, as many stayed inside during the cold whether, but this was the best time for Jhin to hunt his prey. But the list of prey was growing short and Jhin was losing patience. While lurking in the shadows, he watched the streets, watching, waiting for his next kill. As he moved through the night, his attention was caught by music floating from a small concert hall.   
He’s never heard the sound before, a strange but gorgeous instrument. Not quite like a harp, but not quite like a piano. Who ever was playing it was a master, their fingers knowing exactly what to do. As he continued to listen to the song, his hunger began to grow. Knowing that whatever laid ahead would be a masterpiece waiting to happen, he slipped into the hall.  
Getting past the guards was easy enough, as was making his way to an empty booth. There, he was in the shadows, with full view of the hall. On the stage, a young woman ran her fingers over her instrument. Her eyes were closed, blue hair long and flowing around her. In fact, as Jhin looked closer, it seemed that she was floating entirely, the music lifting her feet off the ground. As he stood there, watching her play, the music started to slowly twist in his ears, the notes slowing down and getting lower, getting deeper. He soon realized what the girl was playing was the sound of his twisted lust for blood. Hearing his hunger broken down into glorious notes ran shivers down his spine, his fingers aching to pull the triggers. Grinning behind his mask, he focused his thoughts on the people below him, imagining the screams and flashes of red. Raising his guns, he set eyes on his first target.  
The first body dropped without a sound. Soon, the concert hall rose to shrieks as people scrabbled over each other to escape. One two three, one two three. It was a steady beat, his bullets colliding with bodies with a simple thud thud thud. The song of death rose in his ears, the highest pitch of screams rising over the low cry of a crippled man. Red splashed the walls, wails and the taste of copper filled the air. It was exhilarating, his heart beating fast in his ears, adding to the symphony of murder. 

She didn’t stop playing. She couldn’t stop playing. Her hands ran over the Etwahl with ease, fingers playing each sick and twisted note in beat with the shots. She wanted to run, but she was frozen, taken back by the intense wickedness of the murderer in front of her, by the scent of copper that filled her nose. She never witness such a sight and it filled her with a sense of wonder, curious to watch the man kill. The hunger was maddening, dark. It almost made her feel dizzy, like she herself was spiraling out of control. But she wasn’t disgusted by it. No. She was impressed, almost taken back by the amount of darkness in a person… it was almost contagious.   
She kept playing for him, feeding on his hunger and turning his deeds to song, one that was meant for the two of them. A smile lifted her lips, as he cleared the hall. She didn’t need to hear him say it, but she could feel that with each bullet he shot, he adding another stroke to a masterpiece. And she was his muse. 

Silence. After the last bullet, after the last scream fell, Jhin noticed the girl had stopped playing and was watching him, with curiosity. He jumped down from his balcony, feet splashing in the blood that pooled on the floor. She was still hovering above the floor, the bottom of her gown splattered with some blood. He kept moving over to her, but she refused to move away. He kept watching her eyes, waiting for horror to appear in them… but only desire shone back.   
This ticked a nerve and he quicken his step, moving over to her quickly. He placed his gun under her chin, staring into her eyes. “Come on darling, won’t you do me the pleasure and let me hear that beautiful scream of yours?” He said to her, a smirk hidden behind the mask.   
But she just kept watching him, her mouth silent. It didn’t dawn on him until she started to move her hands around, around her throat, that she was mute. He felt a little deflated by the fact, but tried to stuff it down before she could pick up on the emotion.   
Too late, he thought as she ran her hands over a few notes, playing a small, sad song. She ended it with a smirk. Growling, he grabbed her wrist, holding it closer to him. “Don’t get lippy.”   
Doors to the hall burst open and half a dozen guards rush in, trampling over the bodies scattered on the floor. Guns were aimed at Jhin, and this time, worry filled Sona’s eyes. He notices it, and smiles. “Won’t you give me a minute darling?”  
Dropping her wrist, he turned around quickly and fluently, the guards dropping without a struggle. “Now,” he said, tucking his guns aside and turning back to Sona. “Where were we?”   
The worry melted from her eyes and she smiled at him, resting her hands on his face. She could feel him tense underneath, but she kept going, slowly moving his mask up, enough to uncover his lips to press hers against them. He didn’t fight back, only leaned into her, wrapping his arms around her.   
When she pulled back, she replaced his mask, giving him a smile. Jhin cleared his throat, but not letting go of her. “So, why don’t you play that pretty little song for me again?”


End file.
